Trebaxus
by ghost-wiring
Summary: Love occurs between Snape and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm in the process of reworking the story. Bare with me!
1. Prologue

Her foot nervously tapped against the cushy, carpeted floor. She was sitting in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office, waiting for his return. She wasn't exactly certain where he'd run off to but she assumed his leaving had something to do with the reason she was there that day. If all things had gone well, she was soon to become a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not only was the anxiety of receiving this prestigious honor unnerving her but there was also the "curse" that had fallen upon those that had come before her. For whatever reason, Hogwarts couldn't seem to keep a Defense teacher for longer than a year. But this wasn't her primary worry; of all the frightening things she'd faced in life, a teaching job couldn't possibly top them.

She peered around Dumbledore's grand office. Dozens of silvery, whirring objects of assorted sizes, some of which she recognized and some of which she'd never seen before, sat upon the many shelves lining the walls. Where there weren't shelves there were pictures of past headmasters, most of which were snoozing peacefully. There were books stacked all around yet everything seemed neat and orderly. Perhaps the most striking thing her eyes set upon was the fantastic bird balanced upon a wooden perch. Its magnificent feathers blazed bright shades of red. She recognized it immediately as a Phoenix. It seemed odd to her that such a legendary bird would be located in the office of a school headmaster but then again, Albus Dumbledore wasn't an ordinary man. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open behind her and the headmaster himself strolled in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Trebaxus," he said, taking a seat behind his desk. Albus Dumbledore was a very tall, thin man with silver hair and a beard long enough to be tucked into his belt. He bore kindly pale blue eyes that twinkled in a friendly manner behind his half-moon spectacles which sat upon a long crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken several times. Though he was an astoundingly powerful wizard, he treated everyone with the utmost respect and always remained kind and courteous. "Well, I believe everything has been settled and I am proud to welcome you aboard as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's a pleasure to have you back."

Inwardly celebrating, she replied, "It's a pleasure being here again, sir. This school holds many fond memories and I hope to make many more in the forthcoming school year."

He chuckled softly and said, "Please, call me Albus." He paused a moment, seeming to ponder something. At last, he said, "Have you selected your books yet? We have to get the student supply lists out soon."

"Yes sir, I believe I've nearly got the book lists finished."

"Excellent. Just come see me whenever you are ready." He paused again, most likely trying to think of anything he might have left out. At last he stood from his chair and smiled. "I suppose that is it. You know the way to your classroom and office, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Just let me know if you have any questions. Or you may ask any of the other professors. I'm sure they'll be glad to help," he said, shaking her hand.

She smiled and thanked him. As she headed for the door, he said, "Oh, and Krista, if you have any spare time, try to get acquainted with the other professors. They will become not only your colleagues but also your family here."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," she said. He offered a gracious smile as she thanked him one last time and exited the office.

She began the long journey through the Hogwarts castle to the dungeons where her classroom was located. Of all the classrooms she could have been placed in she was put in a dungeon classroom. Of course, she couldn't complain; the dungeons offered up, if not anything else, a lot of privacy. As she descended the many winding staircases and walked through dozens of empty corridors, reminiscences of her time spent there were jogged out of the deep recesses of her childhood memories. She'd spent one year there, her first year of wizarding school, before she was forced to move along with her parents to another area. She hadn't been lying when she said she'd had many fond memories there. Even though it was only a year, she still remembered more about Hogwarts than Durmstrang, the school she attended the last six years of her education. She was glad to see that not much had changed since her time there so many years ago. It was comforting to know that there were some places that would stay the same forever.

The climate slowly declined with her as she descended into the depths of the castle. She at last saw the familiar torches that lined the dungeon corridors and cast their dim, eerie light across the cobblestone floors. She scanned the doorways, looking for her own, when at last she came upon her classroom. She was about to walk inside when she stopped abruptly. She saw someone approaching her from the other end of the corridor. It was a man, tall and thin, with pale skin and black shoulder length hair. His long, black robes billowed out behind him as he trudged down the hall. This oddly struck her memory; she was sure she'd seen the man before but she couldn't put her finger on it. She watched as he entered a classroom. _He must be a teacher _she thought. She realized she was still staring absentmindedly at the empty corridor before she came to her senses and walked inside her classroom.

She walked amongst the empty desks that crowded the classroom. She'd never taught a class before and to tell the truth, she was quite nervous about the whole thing. Her shy nature only added to her apprehension. Perhaps she was more suited to her past careers but she was tired of constantly traveling and that was why she took the teaching job in the first place. She recalled what Albus had said about getting to know the other professors. There was not only a whole faculty and staff for her to befriend but she would soon have to learn the names of hundreds of students. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, she sat down behind her desk and pulled out the book list she'd been working on. Setting the introductions aside for a later time, she took out a quill and began pondering over her list.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finally, the day had come. It was September 1, the day that the students were to arrive. Over the remaining days of the summer, Krista had introduced herself to several of the teachers, some of which she already knew. Minerva McGonagall was still teaching Transfigurations. She was a strict woman that kept her black hair tightly in a bun. She was also the head of Gryffindor house.

Krista had also met Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, Professor Trelawney, who taught Divination, and Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher who happened to be a ghost. She'd met Hagrid, the school's groundkeeper the day she'd arrived and had recently met Argus Filch, the caretaker. Then there was Madame Hooch, the flying instructor and referee for the Quidditch matches.

Oddly, she had seen no sign of the strange man she had found familiar, nor heard him spoken of. But as the days till school started grew fewer, she lost interest in finding out whom he was. She took the rest of the day preparing her classroom. Before she knew it, the sun was starting to set and she knew she must get ready for the feast in the Great Hall.

As she was leaving her classroom, she saw the man leaving his classroom. He caught a glimpse of her and gave an expressionless smile. "You must be Krista Trebaxus," he said. He spoke very quietly but she hung on every word.

"Yes," she said, her voice sounding timid. "And you must be?"

He looked at her again carefully. His cold, black eyes fixated on her with a penetrating stare. "Severus Snape, the Potions Master" he said. Suddenly, she remembered.

In the one year that Krista had attended Hogwarts she had been sorted into the Slytherin house. Severus Snape had also been a Slytherin. He was in his sixth year when she was in her first. She remembered him as a glum looking boy. She always felt sorry for him. When she snapped back to reality, Snape was still eyeing her. "Well, it was nice meeting you Professor Snape but I think I should get a move on." She said. She hardly recognized her own voice.

"Yes," he said in the same flat tone. She walked away quickly feeling very strangely.

Severus watched her leave. She had acted rather strangely around him. He felt he recognized her from somewhere but couldn't remember. After she'd disappeared, he set out for the Great Hall as well. She seemed rather reserved opposed to the other new teachers that had come for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, especially more than that git Lockhart. He respected her for that.

Upon arriving at the Great Hall, he noticed many of the other teachers had already arrived and were sitting around the giant staff table that was arranged at the front of the room. He took his seat that he had maintained for most of his teaching career at Hogwarts.

There at the seat next to his was Professor Trebaxus. She was engrossed in conversation with Professor Flitwick who was on her other side. He took his seat next to her and stared straight ahead into the Great Hall.

The hall fell quiet as the first years filed into the room, all of which were looking quite scared. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat onto a stool and it sang its customary song. After it was finished, McGonagall quickly explained what they should do and the sorting ceremony began. After the new students were all sorted and had taken their seats at the appropriate tables, Albus Dumbledore stood up and began his yearly speech.

"Welcome all students back to Hogwarts!" he said, spreading his arms wide. "It's going to be a great year! First off, I would like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Trebaxus," he said, gesturing toward the end of the table. She stood up smiling and shyly waved to the students who applauded merrily. "I'm sure that she will have pleasure in meeting you all and she will teach you great things," he said. Trebaxus, now blushing, smiled fondly toward Dumbledore and sat back down.

"Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch would like to remind all students that no magic is to be performed in the corridors and that the Forbidden Forest is as always off limits. With that being said, let the feast begin." With a wave of his hands the tables instantly filled with food. The students gasped and then burst into conversation. After filling her own plate, Krista looked around the room. Her eyes suddenly fell upon Professor Snape. She watched him eat in silence. Many of the other teachers were talking amongst themselves but he seemed to be left out of the conversations.

He looked at her suddenly and she looked away quickly. He decided to try to strike up a conversation. "So Professor Trebaxus, what were your experiences before coming here?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled nervously before beginning. "Well, I was on the ministry for a very short while. I was in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. Then I left to travel, basically doing house calls." She said. He nodded, looking slightly interested.

At Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finishing up their meal. Harry began to stare toward the head table when he saw that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Trebaxus was talking avidly with Professor Snape. "What is it Harry?" asked Ron.

"Look at Professor Trebaxus," he said distantly. She was now staring into his eyes in admiration.

"That's all we need is another evil teacher." Ron said.

"I think she looks rather intelligent," Hermione piped in.

"You would," said Ron.

As Hermione fixed Ron with an angry glower, Harry said, "Well, if she's friends with Snape she'll probably turn out to be just as mean as he is," Harry said disappointedly. Ron nodded.

"You can't judge a book by its cover." Hermione said. They peered up at Snape once more. It was actually the first time Harry had ever seen Snape with even a remotely happy smile on his face.

"Maybe she'll occupy his time and he won't give us so much homework," Ron laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her food. After Ron chuckled quietly to Harry, they also returned to eating.

After the feast was over and the students were heading towards their dormitories, Krista set out for her office. She received a few "good luck tomorrows" from some of the other teachers as she went along. Just as she reached her room, someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around to see Professor Snape.

"My classroom is just down the hall if you need anything," he said.

"Thank you, I'll bear that in mind," She said. He nodded. "Good night Professor Snape," she said right before he left.

He looked at her blankly. His expressionless face was very hard to determine sometimes. "Good night Professor Trebaxus," he finally said. She threw him one more half smile and disappeared into her room.

She checked around her classroom for anything that she might need to adjust before finally getting into bed. It was hard to sleep because she was overwhelmed with excitement and anxiousness for the next day. At last, she fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Krista awoke early the next day and headed down to breakfast. She wanted to go over her lesson plans for the day before classes actually started. Upon entering the Great Hall, she noticed several other teachers and students had already arrived. She sat down and noticed Professor Snape hadn't gotten there yet.

"Nervous?" asked Professor Flitwick who was sitting in the other seat beside her. Krista nodded with a small smile on her face. "Oh don't be! I'm sure you will do an excellent job." He said merrily.

Krista nodded again. "I do hope so," she said. Flitwick gave her a reassuring smile then returned to his toast.

When she started to leave, the Great Hall doors slammed open and Professor Snape trudged into the room. Krista felt her heart leap into her throat. He still gave her shivers sometimes but she forced these silly feelings away. She wasn't sure why she was behaving so foolishly around him. She stood up just as he was reaching his seat. He raised his eyebrows slightly but whispered, "Good luck today," into her ear.

She smiled and replied, "Thanks, I'll need it." She strolled out of the hall and headed back down to the dungeons.

When she got there she noticed there was a schedule of today's classes on her desk. It appeared to be that her first class would be fifth year Gryffindors. She laid the list back down and moved it to a corner of her desk where she could keep an eye on it. She pulled out the book she had chosen for the fifth years, _Dark Arts Over the Centuries, _and placed it on her desk. She opened the book to where their lesson would take place that day, a study of Banshees. After taking notes that she wanted to mention for quite some time, the bell rang and the Gryffindors slowly filled the classroom.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats near the back of the class. Harry looked up to the teacher's desk to see Professor Trebaxus hastily writing on a piece of parchment. She looked as if she didn't even know the students were arriving. Finally, she placed her quill on her desk and looked up at them all. "Welcome class," she said with a brief smile. They all greeted her back courteously. She called roll, pausing at each name to learn their face. Upon reaching Harry's name, she said, "Ahh, Mr. Potter. It's great to be in your presence," with a faint smile. Harry smiled back and began to blush. After roll, she began again.

"Now, if you'll all take out your books and turn to page 187, we'll get started," she said patiently. The ones who hadn't already taken out their books rushed to get them out. "Right, well as you can see from the text, we'll be studying the banshee today." She said with another short smile. Several of the students looked around apprehensively. Taking in the sense of fear that had suddenly emerged, she quickly added, "Yes, horrible creatures Banshees but nevertheless a large subject in the Dark Arts," she said. Professor Trebaxus sat down on the edge of her desk, cleared her throat, and began.

"The banshee in Irish Gælic is called 'bean sidhe', which means 'supernatural woman'. She is envisioned with a sunken nose, scraggy hair and huge hollow eye sockets. Her eyes are fiery red from continuous weeping. She wears a tattered white sheet flapping around her." Professor Trebaxus glanced at the picture and beckoned the others to look as well. Many looked away quickly. "She wails outside the door of someone who is about to die. I'll reassure you, it's a terrible sound," she said with a small shudder. Dean Thomas raised his hand into the air.

"Question?" she asked Dean.

"Have you ever had to face a Banshee?" he asked in an excited voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, twice. They're awfully hard to get rid of, there's nothing you can do usually," Said Trebaxus in a quiet tone. Hermione had a look of respect and approval on her face. Many of the boys were waiting, eager for her to go on. "Now, as I said, creatures like this are usually unavoidable, they come and go. As for Banshees, their really horrible things but they usually cause no harm."

For a brief moment, her teaching reminded Harry of Professor Lupin, the Dark Arts teacher they'd had in his third year. "Any questions?" Professor Trebaxus asked.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes?" Trebaxus said.

"Can you tell us how you got rid of the Banshee?" Hermione asked eagerly. Krista looked around the classroom at the avid faces.

"Sure," she said. The students leaned forward in their desks as if to hear her better. "Well, in a small country village, where exactly I'm not sure, there was a family who indeed had a deathly ill relative. They summoned me, reporting a Banshee. I have to admit I was a little bit uncertain that I could do them any good but nevertheless, I investigated the situation. I came prepared with only my wand so upon meeting the Banshee, I cast a driving spell to drive it away. Fortunately the spell worked and the family was finally rid of the thing." She told them. Krista smiled at their admiring faces.

"Can you teach us the spell?" Hermione asked, on the edge of her seat.

Trebaxus chuckled. "Maybe another day, I think that time is running short." She took another glance at the paper she had been writing on at the beginning of class. "Now, I wouldn't want to give you all _too_ much homework on your first day back but I'd like you to read over the chapter on Banshees," she said, looking at each of her students carefully. "Thank you all, you've been a lovely class. You're dismissed." She got up from her desk and sat down behind it, shuffling some papers into a drawer.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out, they began discussing class. "See, I told you she was intelligent," Hermione said happily.

Ron and Harry shook their heads in agreement. "Yeah but I still don't see her business with Snape," said Harry stiffly.

"You don't suppose she's really not who she pretends to be?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said stubbornly.

"I mean, no one really knows anything about her. For all we know she could have been on sides with You Know Who," Ron said.

Hermione scoffed. "Do you think Dumbledore would hire her if he didn't know she was ok?" she scowled.

"Not that I doubt Dumbledore but we have had a couple of screwball Defense teachers," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, take that Lockhart for instance," Ron said.

Hermione flashed an angry look at Ron then sighed. "Well, whatever her matter with Snape it's none of our business," She said firmly.

"Nevertheless, that was a pretty amazing class," Ron finally admitted. With that, they walked into their next class.

After the first few weeks, Krista had learned most of her students' names and was finally getting used to the teaching routine at Hogwarts. Word was getting around that the students were enjoying her lessons and that was what thrilled her the most. As September faded into October, the weather outside grew colder and the first Quidditch game of the season was drawing nearer. This caused most of the students to become excited and rather restless.

Krista waited at her desk for Thursday afternoon's class, which was fifth year Slytherins. The students slowly filled the classroom, a couple stopping to greet her. Finally, when all the students were seated and the bell had rung she began the day's lesson, which was on Pucks. "Alright class, lets open our books to page 215 and we'll begin our lesson today." She said, picking up her own book.

The sound of books opening and paper shuffling filled the room and then finally quieted down. "As you can see we'll be talking about Pucks today. Pucks are pixie-like creatures that reside in the southern counties of England. Pucks, unlike pixies are on good terms with the faeries. Having no interest in domesticated animals, pucks are beneficial to all plants and wild animals. Mischievous like many spirits, pucks like to play harmless tricks on humans," Krista explained. She paused while the class silently scribbled down notes.

Just as she was going to begin again, a student raised his hand. He was a pale boy with silver-blonde hair and she identified him immediately as Draco Malfoy. "Question Draco?" Krista asked politely.

"Professor, can we possibly change subjects? We've been over Pucks before," he drawled.

"Oh have you? Well what do you have in mind Mr. Malfoy?" she asked imploringly.

"Have you ever run into a _really _strange creature?" he asked. Krista pondered his question and thought of just the right thing.

"Well, there is something I might discuss, that is if you're interested," she said looking around at the class. They all nodded eagerly, setting down their quills. She smiled. She always enjoyed teaching the Slytherins. They seemed to know she had also been a Slytherin once and accepted her for it. She got up from her usual seat on the edge of her desk and began to walk around the room.

"I ran across a person once who had been possessed by a creature called a Wendigo. Has anyone ever heard of them?" she asked, looking around. The class looked around at each other but no one seemed to know. "I didn't suppose so. Wendigos are really nasty things. It's a friendless creature that lives alone in the forest. It's 6 to 9 meters tall and has a lipless mouth and jagged teeth. Its footprints in the snow are full of blood and you can hear its hissing breath for miles. It eats people but that's the good news. Just hope that one doesn't possess you," she said. Draco had a look of amazement on his face. The captivated class was waiting anxiously for her to continue. She walked back to her desk and began again.

"These things live in sub-arctic forests. Its usually freezing cold at all times and very few people inhabit these places. The bad news is, if a Wendigo catches you alone in the forest, it can possess you. Then you turn into a Wendigo yourself--a mindless cannibal. I was called when one had in fact possessed a person. It ended in death for the poor person, there's not much you can do when you become one; they take over you completely," she said. Most of the students' mouths were hanging open in awe. She quickly added, "But you're not to worry, these things live far away from here."

Krista focused on Draco again. "So, is that a little more fulfilling Mr. Malfoy?" she asked in a humored tone. He nodded his head with a satisfied smile. The bell rang just as she finished. "You're dismissed. I will see you all next Thursday!" she said merrily. The students burst into conversation about their lesson as they exited the room.

Krista sat down at her desk and began to tidy it up a bit. "Interesting, you've held their feeble attention span once again," said a voice from the hall. Krista looked up startled. Professor Snape was standing in her doorway with a faint smile.

"Oh, Professor Snape, nice to see you," she said standing up. He walked into the classroom slowly.

"I suppose you know that the first Quidditch game will be this Saturday," he said looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I've been informed," she said, trying to hold onto his stare.

"Excellent. You should join us then, providing you have not already planned seating arrangements."

Krista shook her head. "No, I'll be glad to join you," she said smiling weakly. He paused for a moment then nodded his head and finally released her from his stare. "I guess I will see you at dinner then," she said. He nodded again and then walked out of the room. She sighed when he had left. There was something about him that almost unnerved her. He seemed very intimidating and had complete control over her. Yet she still admired him.

After breakfast Saturday morning, the entire school exited the castle and headed out for the Quidditch pitch. Krista walked out alone, getting a few greetings from students and fellow teachers along the way. When she had nearly reached the field she spotted Professor Snape up ahead. She followed him up into one of the sets of raised stands. As she sat down, he noticed her.

"Ah, Professor Trebaxus, pleasant to see you here." He said in his quiet voice.

Krista smiled. "As well you," she said.

The weather was perfect for a Quidditch match. Although the air was slightly chilling the sun shone brightly and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Severus looked at Krista and saw her nose and cheeks were already turning pink, which showed brilliantly on her pale skin. Her eyes were darting around the field excitedly.

"I trust you had an interesting first few weeks?" he asked.

She took her eyes off the field and turned them to him. "Yes, when I took this job I never thought it would be as great as it's been. The students have all been spectacular as well," she said.

"Hmm," he replied in a rather discordant tone. She wondered why he'd disagreed.

Professor McGonagall came over the loudspeaker. As Krista understood, their usual commentator, Lee Jordan, had graduated last year and they were still in search of a new one. "Welcome to Quidditch everyone. Today's match will be between Slytherin and Gryffindor," she said in what must have been the most excited voice Krista had ever heard her speak with. Krista looked down onto the field and watched as the players zoomed out onto the field. The crowd cheered merrily.

Madam Hooch said a quick word to the players and then threw the quaffle in the air. Immediately the players rocketed into action. Krista recalled watching her first Quidditch match in her first year as she watched the teams battling over the quaffle. Krista took a closer look at the players on the field. She noticed Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin team's seeker. On the other side of the field, Harry Potter was looking around for the snitch. "Slytherin scores ten points," said McGonagall over the loudspeaker in a slightly let down voice. Krista cheered them on a noticed Professor Snape was also clapping.

The game continued on as Gryffindor scored twenty points and then Slytherin ten more, tying the game. Slytherin got possession of the quaffle again when McGonagall burst out excitedly, "Harry Potter has seen the snitch!" Krista looked the field over until she saw Harry chasing the snitch with Draco right behind him. Professor Snape was watching Malfoy anxiously. Harry and Draco raced faster and faster after the golden ball that was zipping up and down, speeding faster itself. They flew high above the field and then came flying down in a dive.

They were pursuing the ball faster and faster, all the while coming closer to the ground. Then, a Gryffindor beater hit a bludger and it came flying towards Draco. He barely dodged the ball as Harry flew ahead and grabbed the snitch. The whole Gryffindor team flew happily down to the field and began congratulating Harry. "Gryffindor wins the game!" McGonagall shouted over the loudspeaker. Snape let out a sound of disgust.

"That Potter," he said hatefully. Krista had seen no reason to hate Mr. Potter. He was an exceptional student and he was always polite. She had been cheering for Slytherin to win though, despite the fact teachers weren't supposed to take sides with teams. As the risers began to empty, Professor Snape stood up and so did Krista.

"Quick game that one," Krista said.

"Yes, Potter caught it quicker than usual." He replied, emphasizing Potter in a manner of disgust. Krista followed him down the stairs and back onto the school grounds.

He stopped in the school yard, not very far from the large steps that led into the main corridor. She stopped as well and stood beside him. There were many things he wanted to ask her but didn't know how to put them without sounding nosy. "Well Professor Trebaxus, I guess I should be going," he said finally.

She stared back into his cold black eyes. "Yes," she said in a trancelike voice.

"Lunch is soon, perhaps I will see you there," he said, his stare never wavering. She nodded and gave him a short smile.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back to the school when Harry saw them. He stopped and Ron and Hermione stopped with him.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry pointed to Snape and Professor Trebaxus. Trebaxus was staring into Snape's eyes as if she were in a trance. Finally, he said something and they walked away, taking separate paths. "What do you think they're up to?" asked Harry.

"Do you suppose Snape has some sort of trance over her? I've never seen anyone stare at him like that before. We know he wants the Defense job, maybe he's trying to get rid of her," Ron said.

            Hermione scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous! They were probably just saying goodbye to each other. They are colleagues, you know!"

            Harry shrugged. "Snape can't be that desperate can he? He wouldn't harm another teacher?" Harry said, still watching the school's door.

            "I don't know. Snape hasn't always been the nicest person," Ron said.

            "Oh come on you two, let's go. There's no sense in even suspecting something like that," Hermione said. They nodded and followed Hermione into the school.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now Halloween day. The whole school was bustling about excitedly about the Halloween feast that would happen that night. Krista had been into the Great Hall earlier that day and had seen the decorations which were absolutely spectacular. Things were mostly as she remembered in her first year at Hogwarts. Giant pumpkins grown by the school's ground keeper Hagrid were set about the hall. Magical bats floated about the enchanted ceiling. The head table was as festive as the rest of the hall.

She sat in her office for most of the day, making out the next day's lesson plan. As the room grew colder and colder she knew it must be getting dark outside; the castle's dungeons tended to get drafty towards nightfall. Finally, she set down her quill and headed toward the Great Hall. The castle was alive with chatting students as she walked down the corridors. Several students greeted her along the way; she had become their favorite teacher some were saying.

She waltzed into the Great Hall and took her seat at the head table. Not many teachers had arrived. She was looking forward most to seeing Severus Snape. They had been talking on and off since the last quidditch game. She enjoyed their talks, even though he didn't always have much to say. Finally, only minutes before the dinner would start, the doors swung open and in trudged Professor Snape. The customary quiet fell over the room. She found it rather amusing how this happened every time.

            When he sat down she said, "Good afternoon Professor Snape."

            He turned his pale face toward her. "Good afternoon Professor Trebaxus," he said.

            Soon, quiet fell over the room once again and Dumbledore stood up in front of the room. "Good afternoon students. Without further ado, let's get the Halloween feast started," he said. He waved his hands and the meal appeared before their very eyes. The choices of food seamed limitless. Krista politely took out a bit of this and that and began to munch on her dinner. She remembered she enjoyed her Halloween feast when she was in Hogwarts.

After the meal had been going on for quite some time, Professor Snape spoke up. "Professor Trebaxus, I get a strange feeling I've seen you somewhere before," he said, the cold black eyes fixating on her.

            She swallowed what food she had in her mouth and said, "Well, I was a student here for a short time; only for one year," She replied.

            His eyes looked her over quickly. "May I ask what house you were in?"

            "Slytherin," she said shortly.

            He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Oh were you? I must have seen you there before," he said, his soft voice straightforward.

            She didn't want to let on that she had figured this out earlier. "Come to think of it, I'm quite sure I've seen you before as well," she said. The slight raise of the eyebrows again. He really didn't want to invade any privacy so he ended the questions there. The dinner items were suddenly whisked away and onto the table came the desserts. This was Krista's favorite part of the meal. She had always had a sweet tooth.

She had barely taken a bite of a tart when the room started quieting. She wondered what had caused the students' settle. She looked up and saw an owl flying down from the ceiling. It was a dark plumed owl with specks of brown and black. It landed in front of her and dropped a note on the table and quickly flew away. Krista stared at the note for a moment in a bit of shock. It was not normal for owls to come at this time of night.

She picked the note up, turned it over and broke the seal. She opened it and saw the scarlet scrawl of a quill. Her pale face drained of all color as she read:

            Dear Krista Trebaxus,

We at the Prison of Azkaban regret to inform you of the passing of your father, Abraham Trebaxus, on October 29. He will be buried at the previously selected area chosen by him. We're terribly sorry for your loss.

Sincerely,

Azkaban Staff

She tried not to have a startled look on her face but she couldn't hold it in. The whole Hall was staring at her in wonder. "I'm sorry, I must be excused," she said, her voice wavering terribly. She got up from the table, clutching the parchment, and walked quickly out of the room. Students and teachers were whispering to each other. She felt as if all eyes were on her.

            Once she had left the room burst into surprised conversation. Dumbledore stood up. "Everyone quiet down and go back to your dinner," he said, trying to convince the crowd nothing was wrong.

            Snape watched her leave with a startled look on his face. He got up from the table and began to walk toward the door. He paused by Dumbledore and said quickly, "I'm going after her." Dumbledore nodded, somewhat confused himself, and he walked swiftly away. The students were now watching him in alarm.

            As he was walking through the hallways, he realized he didn't know what had motivated him to leave the feast. He felt some wild urge to go to her. He hurried through the dungeons and finally came to her room. She had her back turned to the door and she was propped against the desk; her arms were all that seemed to hold her up.

When he entered into the room she turned in surprise. Tears stained her lovely pale face. She stifled a sob and continued to stare at him. Helplessness and despair were all that he could see in her usually jovial eyes. Without another thought, he walked over to her and embraced her tightly. She held on tight to him, her tiny arms wrapped around his waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Quiet sobs escaped her lips. He stroked her hair lovingly. He realized he didn't even know what she was upset about and that he had never even done anything like this before. He'd never been pressed so tightly to another person, nor had he felt such emotion.

            "What's wrong?" he whispered gently into her ear. She reluctantly let him go and walked over to her desk. She picked up the small piece of parchment and handed it to him. She walked away and resumed her position of propping against the desk. He read over the note quickly and then sighed. He replaced the note on her desk and hugged her again. She was sobbing a little less quietly now. He closed his eyes and let her cry. It was killing him to see her this way.

He had never been a counselor at the least bit. He wasn't very good at showing or caring for emotion. He wanted to find out what had happened nonetheless although he wasn't exactly sure how to ask without sounding rude. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. She released him and looked into his eyes. After a moment, she nodded. She walked over behind her desk and sat down; he remained standing. She pulled a cloth from a desk drawer and blotted her eyes and then began the story.

            "My father and my mother both were heavy into the Dark Arts and they were big followers of Voldemort. Voldemort wasn't big then, he was just starting. When I was twelve, my parents decided to move away, to help spread the word of their master. I, being a child, didn't understand what was going on. So we left this area. I had to leave Hogwarts just before my second year. They then enrolled me in Durmstrang after the move. I finished up my schooling there. As I grew older, I understood what was happening. I knew what my parents were doing was wrong and that I couldn't tell anyone about them. If the least idea slipped that they were Voldemort's followers they could be in serious trouble. Shortly after my graduation from Durmstrang my parents confronted me."

"They wanted me to pursue a life like theirs; to be a servant of Lord Voldemort; to become a death eater. I didn't want to live a life of running away and I knew that if we were caught we could suffer dire consequences. I wanted to please my parents and really didn't want to separate from them. However, I didn't want the life they were choosing for me. Both were angry with me but what disturbed me most was that my father, who once dearly adored me, wouldn't even see me. He said that I had disgraced them. Our once golden relationship was destroyed. I left them when I was twenty and I never saw them again. I struck up the job with the ministry soon after; I had done very well in school. The job didn't seem to suit me so I left only after a year. From then on I traveled, using what I had learned to help people. It was the day that Voldemort disappeared that I heard of my parents. Rumors were flying around that my father was put into Azkaban and my mother had abandoned him shortly before that time. I wanted to go see my father again but never struck up the courage to do so. As for my mother, she may still be alive. I couldn't care less either way."

She looked away with a bit of a scowl on her face when she said the last sentence. Severus saw the dissonance on her face. He debated on whether he should tell her he had once been a death eater. He decided it could wait. She was already distressed enough. He was pretty lost on what to say next. Finally, he said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

            She shook her head no. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry I've wasted your night," she said apologetically.

            "Not at all," he said, a short smile crossing his face. As he started to leave he looked back. "Are you sure you will be alright?" he asked, his voice flat as always.

            She felt a smile come across her face. "I'm positive." As he turned to walk away she said, "Thank you though, for seeing about me."

            He turned once more. "My pleasure," he said. With that, he left the room.

After he'd gone she sighed. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she recalled his embrace. It had somewhat surprised her but she had been too upset to show it. Yet, she liked the feeling, his body pressed to hers. She heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly dabbed at her eyes. Dumbledore walked into the room looking rather grim. He said nothing but walked up to her and sat on the edge of her desk. "Severus just informed me as I was coming down here of what has happened," he said carefully. She nodded and looked to the floor.

            "I'm very sorry Krista. I knew your father once before, although the years had parted us." She nodded again, still looking at the floor. A moment of silence passed between them. Dumbledore thought of how to proceed. "If you need the day off tomorrow, I can arrange for a substitute. It will be no problem at all."

            She looked up at him. "No, I will be fine. It just came as quite a shock to me," she said, stifling tears.

            He looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure?" he asked.

            "Yes, I will be fine." She assured him.

            He nodded and stood up. "Very well then. Oh and Krista, do get some rest and don't dwell on the negative things; remember him for who he used to be," he said, his expression serious yet comforting. She closed her eyes and nodded. He smiled hopefully to her and left the room.

She hoped that this wouldn't have reached the students. She wouldn't want to burst into tears during the middle of a class. Thinking of her classes she was thankful that she had already made out tomorrow's lesson plan. All she wanted to do now was to go to sleep and wake up to a new day; although she knew it would be hard to do so.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As November faded into December, Hogwarts saw its first snow. The weather grew even colder outside, making the dungeons draftier than ever. The whole school was bustling about, already excited for the holiday season. Wherever you went there would be happy students in the corridors, talking about their plans over the break. It was becoming harder and harder to hold on to their attention.

The day finally arrived for the students that were leaving for the Christmas break to leave. Everyone was hurrying about with luggage to catch the train back to platform 9 ¾. Hogwarts teachers were of course expected to stay. Krista didn't mind; there was no one elsewhere for her to share the holidays with anyway.

Since that night the students had been somewhat more reserved around her. She wasn't sure if they knew what happened but most likely word had gotten out by now. Gossip constantly went on around the school. The other teachers eventually learned the news. They were at all times consoling. No one had asked questions. They simply kept to themselves. Yet, she kept the same composure. She didn't want to let onto anything any more than she already had.

After that night, she still hadn't found the time to truly thank Severus for being there for her. She closed her eyes as she remembered his touch. She longed for his embrace once more. Even through all the sadness, that one moment she felt very good. She opened her eyes and chuckled slightly. She was dwelling on dreams again. She had always been a bit impractical, drifting off into fantasies. He was just doing what anyone would have done. There was nothing else there.

Krista sighed and put all her things to the side. She got up from her desk and stretched. She could do with a nice walk to get some fresh air. If there was one thing she liked about the winter season, it was the weather; cold biting air, snow drifts, and everything else enjoyed in that winter splendor. She walked from her room out into the dungeon's corridors and then through the Great Hall and out the front doors.

Already there was a light sheet of snow blanketing the ground. She smiled and drew her robes closer to her. She walked along merrily, taking in all the sights. Hogwarts was truly a beautiful place in the winter time. As she came upon the large lake that sat to the side of Hogwarts, she noticed a figure in the distance standing close by the vast body of water. As she took a closer look, she noticed it was Severus Snape. Her heart leapt. He was the one person she'd been meaning to talk to. She approached him carefully.

            Once she had reached him, she stood beside him. He took his eyes off the lake for a moment to give her a welcoming glance. "Hello," she said with a short smile. He returned the greeting with one of his classic half smiles.

            "What brings you outside? It's bitter cold out here," he said.

            She shrugged and said, "I enjoy this kind of weather."

            His eyes returned to the lake. "Me too," he answered softly.

After a moment of silence passed between them, she spoke up and said, "I never really got to thank you for what you did that night. It really meant something to me. Thank you," she said.

            He glanced to her once again. He didn't know how to reply; he'd never really been thanked before. "You're welcome," he finally said, sounding awkward. Krista picked up on this and smiled.

            They stood in silence for a while longer then Krista said, "So why are you still here? Don't you have a family to go to somewhere?" she asked.

            He scoffed at her question. "I haven't seen my parents in years. To me they don't exist. I'm no different than you. I have no family." He said. He noticed Krista seemed upset by his last remark. He had forgotten her troubles with her family. "I'm sorry," he said.

            She looked up with a smile on her face. "No. No offense taken. The way I see it we're two of a kind," she said.

He smirked then said, "All alone for the holidays and stuck with numerous little twerps to brighten up the days."

            Krista took a step closer to him. "You don't have to be alone. There are ways to avoid that," she said.

            He looked at her puzzled momentarily. "How's that?" He asked. She brought his face closer to hers and kissed him. At first, he kissed back longingly but suddenly he pulled away. He looked antsy and above all nervous.

            "I must be going," he said. He turned and began to walk swiftly away.

            "Wai-," She began but let her voice trail off. She watched him leave, feeling let down.

            He swung the castle doors open and hurried inside. As he went hurrying down the corridors, students leapt out of his way. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He himself didn't know why he shied away from her. He'd secretly wanted this to happen for quite some time now. But he panicked. He'd never been in a situation like that before and he panicked. He now felt more foolish than he ever had in his entire life.

He slammed his classroom door behind him and sank down into the chair behind his desk. He propped his elbows on the desk and cradled his head in his hands. No one had ever made him feel this way. Many emotions had been stirred that had long been at rest. Now, he wouldn't be able to face her again. After what had happened he would never be able to face her. If he had to he would spend the rest of vacation avoiding her. He felt it had to be done.

            After he'd been gone for a while, Krista too headed back for the castle. She didn't know what had gone wrong. She thought that this might be her chance. She would tell him how she felt. But he'd pulled away from her. She didn't know why he always sidestepped his emotions. She pushed open the heavy castle doors and trudged inside. She didn't really want to go back to her office and sit so she decided she would have a walk around the castle.

            Along the way, a few students roamed the halls and waved to her happily. She gave them a convincing smile and a 'hello' then continued on. What she didn't understand about him was why he acted so nasty towards everyone. He always seemed pleasant to her and most of the other teachers but she'd heard the student's talks about him. Most were terrified of him. She smiled, recalling several of her student's conversations.

Soon she found herself somewhere on the fourth floor. This particular corridor seemed peculiarly dark and the air seemed more chill. An unsettling quiet filled the hall. At first, Krista felt reluctant to enter the corridor but she went along anyway. It was foolish to feel frightened over a dark hallway. She walked along slowly, each footstep echoing loudly. Suddenly, she stopped. She thought she heard feet shuffling behind her. Feeling her heart race, she began to walk faster.

            She squinted her eyes, determined to see the end of the hallway. She definitely heard footsteps behind her now. She stopped again and spun around. She saw no one but was convinced that someone was there. All at once, she felt something tackle her from behind. She fell to the floor with the attacker on top of her. She struggled against them but couldn't get away. The darkness engulfed them; she couldn't even see their face. Then, the attacker slammed her head against the floor. The last thing she felt was something pierce her neck and then she fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus paced around his office. It was nearly time for dinner; he would have to go down to the dining hall soon. After he'd had some time to think things through, he decided that avoiding Krista wouldn't solve anything. He'd have to face her at some point anyway. There was no way that he could ignore her, nor did he want to. He looked to the clock that hung on the wall. It was time for him to leave.

            He walked out of his classroom and through the dungeon halls. It was quite dark, except for the flickering torch lights that hung on the walls. When he reached the main hall, he noticed there was a crowd of people gathered around the infirmary door. Striking his curiosity, he decided to go see what the big fuss was about. As he walked over, several students moved out of his way. He walked into the infirmary and found numerous teachers, along with Dumbledore, crowding around a bed.

When he reached the bed, what he saw shocked him. Krista was lying on the bed, pale as death. "What's happened?" he asked, his voice coming out rather strangely.

            Dumbledore spoke to him. "We haven't a clue. Mr. Filch found her lying in a hallway."

            Severus stared at her unbelievably. She looked quite dead. "Is she still alive?" he asked.

            "Yes, she's still alive, but barely. She's lost a lot of blood," he answered. Dumbledore stepped away from the bed and motioned for Severus to follow.

            Once they were out of earshot, Dumbledore said, "When Mr. Filch found her, he said there was something else there, though when he approached it fled. There are tiny marks on the right side of her throat. I fear that we may have a serious situation here," he said.

            Severus was still awe stricken. "Will she be ok though?" he asked.

            Dumbledore sighed. "That we are not certain of. Like I've said, she's lost a lot of blood. There is no spell to cure her. Her recovery depends on her will to survive. Right now she is in a dire condition. If she survives the night then she will most likely recover safely," he said.

Severus sighed and looked away from her lifeless body. He could bear no longer to see her like this. Dumbledore was still looking at him searchingly. "We're going to hold a staff meeting momentarily to discuss the actions we must take; here is not the place to do it.  
Severus nodded dumbly. "After the meeting, we will go down to dinner and once that is over, we will explain the situation to the students." He stopped momentarily and looked at Severus, who was now eyeing Krista again. "Do not worry Severus. I have a feeling everything will work out in the end," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Although Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling optimistically, he felt no better.

Now Madame Pomfrey was rushing into the room looking exasperated. "Ok folks, move along! There's a sick patient here who needs rest and relaxation and she won't get it with you all staring at her." Dumbledore motioned for the teachers to follow him and they all filed slowly out of the infirmary. Severus gave her one last look then followed along. The band of teachers walked through the Hogwarts corridors getting inquiring looks from the students. Soon, they reached the faculty room and made their way inside.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, waiting for the rest of the teachers to arrive. When everyone was there, Dumbledore stood in front of them and began to talk. "As you all know, an attack was made upon a teacher this evening. As serious as this is, I have a feeling there is more to it than meets the eye." He began. He paused for a moment then began again. "This school has been under much turmoil before and I believe that turmoil may set upon the school again if my theory holds true." He paused yet again as if thinking of the best way to put his next words.

"I suppose I should cut straight to the point. There were two small marks on Professor Trebaxus's throat and only one creature that I know of makes such a mark, the vampire." The teachers stirred uncomfortably at this. Some looked at him uncertainly while others looked simply terrified.

            "You're saying there is a vampire running around campus?" asked Professor Sprout, whose face had gone white.

            "Yes, quite possibly. And if it is as I fear, there may be more than just one." There was more uneasy chattering.

Dumbledore brought them to silence and said, "We cannot jump to conclusions yet but there is no harm in taking precautions. Now, we will have to set some new rules for the students. As these creatures appear at night, there will have to be a new curfew. We don't want anymore attacks to take place. There will need to be a patrol team to keep watch of the castle at night; we can take turns at these positions. Lastly, it is unlikely for them to move on without force. The patrol team will most likely have to eliminate them." The teachers looked at one another apprehensively. Dumbledore sighed then said, "It seems the one person who could have helped us most can be of no help at all."

He cleared his throat and said, "The first patrol shift will start tonight. I will appoint who is on first watch and if you aren't picked, you will be notified when it is your turn. Spots on patrol will be alternated throughout the night." Dumbledore then appointed the first patrollers on duty that night, McGonagall, Sinistra, Flitwick, and Hooch. "I will inform Rubeus to keep watch on the grounds and of course, Argus will take watch too." Dumbledore said.

            After everything was settled and agreed, the teachers headed back for the Great Hall. Severus had no desire to eat or be amongst people anymore. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his office. However he, being head of house, had to stay for the announcement at dinner and then make sure all Slytherin students were in the dormitories. Dinner passed by slowly and Dumbledore made his announcement to the few students who were left at school. He was very glad that all the students weren't there or it would have been an uproar. After they were dismissed from dinner, he headed for the dungeons and saw that each and every Slytherin still there was safe in the dormitories. Finally, after all duties were done, he walked back to his office.

He reached the corridor containing his office and cast a wistful look at her classroom door. He then trudged through his own door and slammed it shut behind him. He lumbered over to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair. He put his head in his hands and began to think. Why had he done what he did that day? Why couldn't he just deal with emotion like everyone else did? If he hadn't run off like a fool, then maybe she wouldn't be half dead in the hospital wing right now. This was entirely his fault. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been.

She was the only woman in his life who had ever gotten that close to him. She was the only woman in his life he'd cared for so intensely. To think he could be holding her right now if it wasn't for his own foolishness. He then felt a tear roll down his cheek. Surprised, he wiped it away. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. He sighed and looked up. Grieving and wishing was not going to bring her back. He'd simply have to hope for the best and maybe she would survive. He then swore that if she were to live, he would never doubt his feelings ever again.

            Getting lost in his painful memories, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. He began to dream of earlier that day when they'd both been happy. He dreamed they were at the lake again. He was reliving everything as it had happened before. Then they kissed. This time instead of running away he kissed her long and passionately. He pulled away at last from her tender lips to see her eyes stained with blood. The blood poured from her eyes like tears. He gasped and backed away. Suddenly, he was startled out of sleep. It was Professor McGonagall looking at him strangely.

"Is anything wrong, Severus?" she asked, concerned. He shook his head promptly and refused. "You were muttering in your sleep." She said, still gazing at him worriedly.

            He shook his head again more slowly this time and gave her one of his customary smirks. "I'm fine," he said.

            She looked at him a moment longer, studying his face carefully, then said, "The second shift has started and you're on watch." He nodded curtly and gave her another short smile. She, at last, left the room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He felt quite embarrassed that Minerva had heard him sleep talking. He could only imagine what he'd been saying; he remembered the horrible nightmare clearly. Rubbing his eyes once more, he stood and headed to the staff room to receive instructions.

Patrol duties ended sometime after five in the morning. As he walked back to his chambers, Snape felt utterly drained. He had decided before ending his shift that he would skip breakfast, not having an appetite anyway, and sleep. He was very glad that it was winter break and then he felt a surge of gloom when he remembered the rest of the students would be returning at the beginning of next week.

He swung his office door open and made his way to his chambers. Not bothering to change out of his robes, he lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Even though he was immensely tired he somewhat dreaded falling asleep. He didn't want any more nightmares such as the one he'd had earlier. Nevertheless, his exhaust took over and he reluctantly fell asleep.

He awoke much later that day feeling somewhat better. His dreams were for the most part peaceful and his rest was undisturbed. He looked around, wondering what time it was. He walked out into his office and consulted the clock hung on his wall. It was a little past noon. He supposed he could pay a visit to the infirmary to check up on Krista. He walked out of his office, through the dungeons and up to the ground floor. Soon, he was inside the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was a bit displeased with his arrival but said nothing. He made his way over to her bed and let out a small gasp. If anything at all, she looked somewhat worse. Her color had returned a slight bit but it was a sickish yellow color. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes and looked as if she was feverish. Madam Pomfrey walked up to stand beside him. "Don't worry, that appearance is normal for blood loss patients. Actually, it's a good sign, it means she's recovering," she explained. She gave him an uplifting smile with those last words and then bustled away.

            Snape decided he'd take her word for it. Since last he'd seen her, other things had changed as well. Instead of lying on top of the sheets she was now tucked underneath them. She was no longer wearing her robes but a set of striped pajamas. He watched as the sheets rose up and down with each slow breath. Seeing this gave him a slight comfort.

Madam Pomfrey came back over and studied Krista carefully. Severus, having many questions, decided he'd ask. "Do you know when she'll wake up?" he asked.

            Madam Pomfrey gave him a sarcastic look but replied, "She could wake up at any time but whenever she does it won't be for long. When one loses as much blood as she has they tend to stay very tired and will sleep most of the time."

Then he asked, "How long will it be before she recovers fully?"

            She gave him the same look then said, "Again, that depends on the person. She seems to be a quick healer though so it will probably take much less time for her to recover. I would say, at the rate she's going now, it will take about two to three weeks. Even after she regains normal blood count and such, I will recommend bed rest for a while."

Snape nodded somberly. Madam Pomfrey walked away again after concluding her check up. While she was away, Severus moved closer to the sleeping Krista. He gently brushed her hair off her neck and looked at the two tiny puncture marks on her throat. The area around the puncture marks was bruised. Sighing, he let her hair fall back over her throat and he sat down in the chair beside her bed. He hadn't seen real marks first hand but he knew them if he saw them. Those were indeed the marks of a vampire.

He reached out and touched her long, slender hands. Despite her appearance, her hands were actually quite cool. Even though he wished she would wake up this did not stir her. She remained motionless in her peaceful sleep. He let go of her hand and stood up. Giving her one last look, he thanked Madam Pomfrey and left the infirmary. He now walked toward the Great Hall. It was around lunch time and he was feeling hungry, at last. Having a bit more confidence since his visit, he walked through the doors feeling slightly better.

The rest of the winter holiday slipped away and Severus found himself wishing that it hadn't. With the rest of the students returning, things would be much worse off. Patrol duties would become more cautious now with so many more students. There would also be the mass hysteria that would be brought on by this announcement. All he needed was a bunch of chatty students.

            He visited Krista every day in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey insisted she was improving every time he visited but he wasn't so sure. It had been days since the attack and she had yet to regain full consciousness. It seemed like she would have awoken by now. Patrol duties were still going on every night and they had yet to have any more disturbances. Dumbledore was hoping that they had moved on for good. This seemed strange to Snape. Vampires weren't normally creatures who attack once and leave. This gave him reason to believe things weren't over yet.

Another meeting had been held to discuss the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Since Krista was still unable to teach, the other teachers would have to fill in for her the best they could. Snape had volunteered willingly. He had wanted to teach the Dark Arts when he'd first came there but Dumbledore had denied him the position. But to his dismay, the class he would be teaching was the fifth year Gryffindors. This was less than thrilling but it was the class that was taught during his free period.

He was there in the classroom long before any of the students got there. He watched their startled and disappointed looks in silent amusement as they entered the room. Finally, when all of the Gryffindor students were in the classroom, he stood up from the desk and started. "Your objective today will be to take notes on the appointed chapter and complete the assigned work," he said in his soft, silky voice. He waved a hand at the blackboard behind him where everything was written down. After consulting her lesson plan, he gave them plenty of work to keep them busy.

He sat back down and looked at the papers he'd brought with him. He looked back up to see Miss Granger's hand in the air. He stared at her for a moment and when she did not put her hand down he said, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

            The bushy haired Gryffindor fifth year looked at him questioningly and asked, "What has happened to Professor Trebaxus?"

            Severus thought about the question carefully before answering, "She is in the hospital wing."

            The students broke out in astonished whispering. "Why?" she asked.

            "Enough questions, get back to work." He snapped. The students continued to chatter, obviously swapping myths of her disappearance. "Silence!" he said profoundly. The students fell quiet at once. He turned his eyes back to the papers on his desk, avoiding the confused looks on the students' faces.

Once they were sure Snape wasn't listening, Ron whispered to Harry, "Seems a bit touchy doesn't he?"

            Harry nodded and said, "Maybe he fancies her." Ron and Harry both began to snicker and Hermione glared at them angrily.

            "Be serious, for once," she whispered viciously. Snape's eyes lifted from the papers before him and darted dangerously in their direction. Their faces fell blank immediately and they began reading the chapter in _Dark Arts Over the Centuries._

            Her eyes opened and moved slowly around the room. She tried to sit up but she felt like a muggle vehicle of some sort had run over her. She felt awfully cold despite the fact that her body was dripping with sweat. Her eyes hurt when she opened them. She studied the room carefully, trying to figure out where she was. She had no memory of coming here.

"Good, you're awake!" A voice said from across the room. Krista strained her eyes to see who it was. Madam Pomfrey came into view and stood over her. So that must have meant she was in the infirmary. Then, she remembered it all; her head hitting the floor so hard, the blow being dealt by the stranger in shadow and the sharp piercing feeling in her neck as everything went black.

"How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked, putting a hand on her head, feeling for temperature.

            "Terrible," she said, her voice coming out weak and strained.

            "Well that's certainly understandable." Madam Pomfrey said, taking her hand away from her forehead. "The whole school has been extremely worried about you!"

            She waited a moment before speaking again. It was very hard getting her voice to come out. "What happened?" she finally asked in that same weak voice.

            "Don't talk right now, rest. You'll only wear yourself out even more." Madam Pomfrey said while smoothing the bed sheets.

Krista tried to argue but Madam Pomfrey walked away. She felt that she didn't have enough energy to do a full fledge argument anyway. She was feeling very sleepy, even though she knew that she must have been asleep for a very long time. She fought the urge to close her eyes but was finally defeated. Her eyelids fell shut and she drifted off into a light sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            Severus walked quickly to the infirmary. He was on his way for his daily visit that he took each afternoon. He was feeling unusually hopeful; there were rumors at the head table at dinner that afternoon that Krista had awaken yesterday. Strongly wishing that these rumors were true, he pushed open the infirmary door and walked expectantly to her bed.

He felt a strange jolt in his stomach at what he saw. She was sitting up in bed, awake, reading the daily prophet. He strode over to her bedside and a look of delight filled her eyes as they met his. She folded the paper and laid it across her lap. Feeling awfully dumbstruck, he said, "You're awake."

            A bemused look came across her face and she said, "So I am." She looked much better now. She had regained most of her color and the dark circles that had been under her eyes had started to fade. Still there seemed to be a certain frailty about her.

"How do you feel?" was his next question.

            Still having that bemused look on her face, she answered, "I feel great." She looked him over carefully. To say the least, he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping well. Replacing the bemused look with concern, she asked, "Are you alright?"

            Not mentioning the strange dreams and the long nights on watch he answered, "Of course." He gave her a weak smile, trying to ignore the look of concern on her face. He often felt she was reading his mind.

She watched him for a moment longer before finally asking, "What's been going on while I've been out?" He then told her everything that had happened to the school since her attack that night. When he was finished, she looked fearful. For the first time, she reached up and touched her neck. Her fingers slid over to small holes lying right over her arteries. The area was sensitive to touch; it was bruised from the puncture.

She knew very much about vampires. She had been on several expeditions hunting them. She'd even killed quite a few. She was lucky Mr. Filch had come along when he did. When a vampire has you in its grasp it is often intent on killing you. Had he not come at that very moment, she may have been done for. Again she recalled the dark hallway, the rustling shadows, and the strength her attacker had used to knock her over, the sharp piercing of her neck. It all made sense now.

Still, there was something that baffled her. Vampires weren't known to waltz into heavily guarded schools like Hogwarts to search for victims. She had a feeling that they were there that day for a very specific reason. And even though Severus said that they had yet to return, she was almost certain they would. Vampires don't give up so easily when they want something.

Coming out of her trance, she looked at Severus who was studying her carefully. She gave him a short smile and said, "That's a lot to take in."

            He returned a smile and said, "I imagine."

            Krista suddenly wondered what had happened to her class. Surely the couldn't have canceled the class altogether all this time. "What about my class?" she asked.

            "We've been taking turns teaching," he explained.

She frowned and said, "So much trouble over my downfall. I need to get back to work. This is not the time to be shorthanded."

            He hid a smile and said, "Don't worry, everything is under control. You need to get well before you can return." Her face remained wooden. This matter wasn't as simple as they were all making it out to be.

            At that moment Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room carrying a dinner tray. "Visiting time is over, Professor Snape. She needs to rest." She eyed them both, set the tray on the bedside table, and walked back out of the room.

"Honestly, I feel fine." Krista said in an irritated tone.

            Severus smirked and stood up. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

            Krista's glower turned into a smile. "Ok, see you then." Severus turned to leave but he stopped. He turned back toward her with an uncomfortable look on his face. "What is it?" she asked.

            "Erm…about that day…"

            Krista's smile grew and she said, "Forget about it. I understand."

            He gave her an awkward smile and said, "See you tomorrow." She grinned and watched him exit the room. After he was gone, she picked up the tray from her bedside table and inspected her dinner, feeling a great deal happier.

            It was late at night, that's all she could tell. Her eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sleepy at the slightest bit. She supposed that all that sleep before was the purpose. She wished terribly that she could at least get out of the infirmary. If she were in her office, she could at least grade papers or something. All she had to look forward to in the hospital wing was meals and the occasional visitor.

She recalled Severus's visit that day. Madame Pomfrey had told her that he had visited every day while she'd been asleep. She recalled that worried look he'd had when he'd visited her. She thought it was awfully sweet of him to be so concerned about her. From what she'd heard from the students about him, it seemed out of character for him to act this way. She smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, a group of people burst into the infirmary. She shut her eyes quickly, pretending she was asleep. She heard their footsteps cross the room and they stopped at a bed nearby her. She cracked her eyes open and peered at the group surrounding the bed. One member of the group shifted and she saw what the commotion was about. A student was lying on the bed looking extremely pale. Krista felt a nasty lurch in her stomach. There had been another attack.

"What are we going to do Albus? We can't keep having these attacks!" she heard a voice whisper. She recognized the voice as Minerva McGonagall's.

            "There is nothing left to do but increase security. We'll have to set up another patrol." Dumbledore answered.

            "Isn't there some way we can get rid of them?" she asked fearfully.

            "Yes, there are ways. The hard part is catching them." There was a pause of silence until finally Dumbledore said, "Come, let's leave him in peace." She shut her eyes again as the group of teachers walked out of the room.

She heard Madame Pomfrey bustling about the bed where the student lay for a few minutes. Finally, she went back into her office. Krista's eyes snapped open. This could not go on. She would have to do something. McGonagall was right; there could be no more attacks. She looked over at Madame Pomfrey's window. She saw no movement at the time. Quickly, she got up from the bed. She searched frantically through the bed side table drawer until she located her robes she'd been wearing the night of her attack.

She slipped the robes over her pajamas and searched through her pocket. Much to her relief, her wand was still inside the pocket. She glanced over her shoulder at Madame Pomfrey's office window and then hurried out of the room. She slipped through the corridors stealthily with one thing in mind; she must stop this.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She came to a stop in a dark corridor on the fourth floor. It was the same exact corridor she'd been attacked in. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and held it in front of her and then resumed walking. Her steps were very slow and guarded; she tried her best not to make any noise.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling behind her. She whirled around and strained her eyes to see in the darkness. There were six figures standing in the hallway behind her, none of which she could clearly see. "Who's there?" she said, her voice coming out perfectly calm and steady. The figures began walking toward her. She was now growing a bit tense. "Lumos!" she cried. A thin strip of light issued out from the end of her wand.

The people surrounding her cowered backwards slightly. They were definitely vampires. Their skin was pearly white and their eyes glowed with a great intensity. "Don't come any closer," she said, her voice still coming out surprisingly calm. None of them moved; they simply stared at her with those entrancing eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked.

            A male vampire stepped forward and said in his silky voice, "We're here to claim something."

            Krista pointed the light at him now and asked, "What is that?"

            After shrinking away from the light, he answered, "You."

Krista's mind reeled. Why on earth were they after her? She'd destroyed several clans of vampires before but none had yet to come after her. "Why are you after me?" she asked next.

            "We are to make you one of us and you are to follow us back to our leader," a female said from the other side of the hallway.

            Krista was outraged. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't let you do that."

            Smirks spread across the vampires' faces. "Don't make us take you by force," the male vampire said.

            Krista looked at them indignantly. "I don't think you know who I am," she said.

            "We know very much about you," he replied in that silky voice.

            "Well then you'll know I've wiped out many of your kind before," she quickly answered.

The confident looks on their faces faded slightly. She now wore the smirk.

            "Is that a threat?" the female vampire asked.

            "You bet," Krista answered.

            "Forget the orders, let's kill her," a female vampire that was standing behind the male hissed. They bared their fangs and began moving towards her.

            "Incendio!" Krista cried. A ball of flame shot from the end of her wand and hit the female vampire in front. The vampire began flailing its arms and let out a horrifying shriek. The other vampires watched in horror as their companion burned away and turned to ashes. This made them even angrier. They charged at her, fangs bared.

Their speed was incredible. Krista had found it hard before to keep up with them and it was just as hard now. Two were coming at her from the front and the other three had spread out behind her. She ducked out of the way and the vampires nearly collided with each other. She sent another ball of flame and another vampire withered away. The four vampires that were left charged at her. She was backed into a corner and had no way to escape. The male vampire that had spoken seized her. Her wand fell to the floor and out of reach. He grabbed her head and twisted it painfully so that her neck was facing him. "I almost finished you off last time. This time I can complete my work."

He bared his fangs and drew closer and closer to her neck. "Stop!" a voice said from the end of the corridor. The vampire backed away from her immediately and looked fearfully towards the voice. "What were your orders, Arius?" the voice asked firmly. Krista recognized something about that voice.

            "To bring her to you," Arius replied in a timid voice.

            "Alive," the voice said angrily. She watched as their leader walked toward them. The leader walked past a window and into the pale moonlight. What Krista saw shocked her beyond belief.

"Mother?" she asked, astonished.

            "Yes," her mother said with a short smile. Krista couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was a vampire? "That's twice you've disobeyed orders," her mother snapped at the now cowering Arius.

            "She resisted, Isabella, I had to do something," he whimpered.

            Her mother seized him by the neck and threw him against the wall. "You will be punished for this," she said coldly to Arius who was looking at her resentfully from the ground. "All of you as well. Now get out of here," she cried angrily. The vampires shot Krista dirty looks and then disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. "I'm terribly sorry about that," her mother said.

            Krista, still in shock, finally managed to say, "I thought you were dead."

            Her mother smirked and said, "Well, in a manner of speaking."

            Krista frowned and asked, "Why did you betray father?"

            Her mother's face grew serious again and she said, "I never betrayed your father."

            Looking doubtful, Krista asked, "Well then why weren't you with him when he was captured?"

Her mother said, with a hurt look on her face, "Can't you see what I am?"

            Still looking doubtful, Krista said, "That doesn't explain why you weren't there."

            Her mother sighed and began. "A few nights before your father was captured I was cornered by a clan of vampires. They bargained with me that they would keep me alive if I agreed to become one of them and joined their clan. Having little choice, I did. I returned to your father the following night and told him what had happened. He was outraged. He couldn't believe that I'd done such a thing. He said I'd failed in the mission of serving our Lord. He then told me to leave and to never come back."

Krista's expression eased a little bit. All this time she'd thought her mother had abandoned her father while it was exactly the other way around. "I returned to the clan, having no where else to go. The next night I heard that your father had been caught. I was of course shocked greatly. It was frightening to think that I could have been caught as well. I wanted to save him but I knew there was no way. I remained with the clan for several years. All the while, I longed to escape. Finally, one night while the other vampires were away, I ran away from our den. I wandered for some time, enjoying freedom. After I'd been on my own for nearly a year, I started to grow lonely. I then started my own clan. Another couple of years passed and I soon realized even the company of these other vampires didn't suit me fully. Ever since then, I've been trying to find you."

            Krista was rubbing her temples in circles trying to take it all in. "Why were you trying to find me? I was pretty sure both you and father were thoroughly upset with me."

            The intensity in her mother's eyes had lessened slightly. She said, "I was weak without your father. I had no choice but to follow him blindly. I've always cared about you. To tell the truth, I was quite proud when you stood up to us and became such a great witch."

            "You didn't have to live in his shadow," Krista retorted stubbornly. She paused a moment before adding, "He's dead now you know. He died near the end of October."

            Her mother's expressions ranged from shock to anger. She bit her lip and replied, "Well, I suppose I should have suspected that. After all, he'd been in Azkaban all these years and no one lasts long in there."

            Krista crossed her arms and turned away from her mother. She didn't care that her father had abandoned her mother; she could still be a bit more caring. Then again, she was a vampire; vampires didn't care very much for human lives. They lose all their humanity, or at least most do.

Her mother sighed and walked to stand behind her. Placing a long, spindly hand on her shoulder, she said, "I know that I can never truly make up for all the time we've lost, but that's why I want you to come with me now. At least if we're together, I can try to set things right."

            Krista shook her head and said, "I don't want to be like you. I'm not a supporter of the Dark Lord."

            Her mother smiled and said, "Ever since I've been turned vampire, things like that don't matter to me anymore. We live a life apart from the wizarding world."

            Krista was still shaking her head. "Do you realize what you're asking me? If you truly cared for me, you'd want me to stay human!"

Her mother looked hurt. "I can't change what I am. Do you realize that I will live forever? I can't go on for an eternity knowing that I've let down my whole family." Krista still looked disbelieving. "I will stop at no means to have you with me," her mother said. "Even if it means I have to kill off a few more people at this school." Krista looked at her alarmed. "I'm asking you to please reconsider," her mother said coolly.

Krista thought deeply of the circumstances at hand. Either way she went the conditions seemed terrible. If she were to go along with her mother she would live an unnaturally long life. She would outlive everyone she ever knew in the human race. To her it seemed a most depressing situation. Yet, if she refused her mother's proposition, every life in this school was in danger. She thought of all the students, the faculty, Severus. She couldn't live with letting everyone die. She could always try to fight them off but taking on a whole clan of vampires would end in bloodshed no doubt.

It seemed that she had no other choice than to go along with her mother. She felt her very soul sink inside her. She would have to leave the school; she would be a danger to everyone. By doing this she may never see Severus again. Her heart ached at the very thought. She cared for him greatly; she didn't want to leave him. Yet, as a vampire, she could make amends with her mother. How she'd longed for happy relations with her parents. It was too late to make up with her father; it would seem a shame to go on hating her mother forever as well.

Krista closed her eyes and said, "If I agree to be converted will you never bother this school again?"

            Her mother, excited, said, "You have my word."

            Krista opened her eyes again and looked to the floor. "If I am to join you, a few demands will have to be met," she said.

            "Name them," her mother replied.

            "I am a teacher at this school. Term doesn't end till late June. If I am to come with you, you must wait until then. Also, there will be no more interruptions by you or any of your followers, understand?"

            Her mother simply nodded and said, "Very well." They exchanged glances for a moment then her mother added, "I have one condition of my own. I will convert you tonight. That way, you can not back out of our deal."

            Krista looked at her, outraged. "How am I to go on in the daylight if I am vampire?" she asked.

            "There is a potion that enables vampires to live by daylight. I trust your potions master _friend_ can help you with this." Krista gave her a sharp glance. Her mother had a big smile on her face. She supposed somehow she'd seen them together.

"Agreed," she said.

            "Shall I then?" her mother asked. Krista grit her teeth and nodded. Her mother drew in closer to her and gently turned her neck towards her mouth. "It will only hurt for a moment." She said. Krista closed her eyes and she felt the sharp piercing pain in her neck. Again, she felt the strange sensation as if she were being sucked dry. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker until finally her legs gave in. Both she and her mother slid to the floor. Finally, her mother released her throat. She took a sharp instrument and slit her own wrist. "Drink," she said. Very weak now, Krista grabbed hold of her mother's wrist and pulled it to her mouth.

She drank the blood quickly, seeming to have an unending thirst. Even the horrible taste didn't prevent her from satisfying her thirst. "That's enough," her mother said after a while, looking a bit weak now herself. The slit in her wrist closed itself back up. Feeling slightly stronger now, Krista tried to stand up. She was met immediately by a gripping pain. She fell to the floor again and began to moan. "You're dying now. It is only your human death, not to worry," her mother said calmly, watching her.

The endless pain coursed through her body for quite some time until it suddenly stopped. Everything seemed to stop. Her eyes closed and she went into a sleep like state. Her mother watched as moments later, her eyes popped open again. The transformation was now complete. "How do you feel?" her mother asked.

            "Not very good," Krista said resentfully.

            "Now, now, no need to be ill tempered," her mother said. Krista looked at her like she was a complete idiot. Her mother straightened up suddenly. "Someone is coming," she said. "I must go now. I will see you at the end of June." She came closer to her and touched her cheek, smiling. "I'm glad you're coming with me," she said. Krista couldn't find the ability to smile back; she simply glared. Her mother then turned away and disappeared into shadow.

A few moments later, Dumbledore and a company of teachers rushed into the hallway. McGonagall was standing beside Dumbledore with a look of sheer wonder, Madame Pomfrey was on Dumbledore's other side looking at Krista scornfully, and Severus was standing slightly behind them all, those searching black eyes on her. She immediately looked away from him, feeling ashamed. "What is going on up here Professor Trebaxus? We heard noises," Dumbledore said. Krista opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dumbledore moved closer to her. The moment he caught sight of her eyes, he knew what had happened. His face grew grave.

"Professors and Madame Pomfrey, you may go back to your quarters. Everything is fine here." They all looked at him confused. He turned to them and gave a nod and finally they began to walk away. Severus tried to catch her eye again but she continued to stare at the floor. She knew that when people were turned vampires their eyes became tense and almost frightening; that's why Dumbledore had picked up on it straight away. She wanted to hold this terrible news from Severus for as long as possible.

After they finally left, Dumbledore turned to her again and said, "Let's go to my office, Professor Trebaxus." Krista simply nodded and she followed Dumbledore as he strode away. They climbed several staircases and went through many corridors before finally coming to the statue that led to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drop," he said quietly. The statue stood up and walked out of the way, accessing to them the staircase. They climbed up the staircase and then entered through his office door.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. "Please sit," he said to her, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. She walked over and sat down. She realized that this was the same position she had been in when she'd started the job. Now it looked as if it was where she would end the job.

A moment of silence passed between them before finally, Dumbledore said in his usual serene voice, "I would like for you to give me a full account of what went on if it is possible, Krista." She then told him everything that had happened that night. She explained every detail her mother had told her and she told him of the plan her mother had devised. When she was finished, Dumbledore steepled his fingers and leaned forward. "If you don't mind me saying so, Krista, that was a very selfish thing your mother did." Krista said nothing but nodded in agreement. "She has altered your life forever all for her liking."

Krista nodded again and said, "As per our agreement I'm to join her at the end of this term."

            Dumbledore nodded solemnly and said, "There is no need to worry about that now. That time is far into the future." He paused for a moment and added, "What you did was very brave," he said, smiling. Krista managed a weak smile in return. Becoming business like again, he said, "Certain arrangements must be made for your new means."

Krista said, "My mother spoke of a potion that would make me invulnerable to sunlight."

            Dumbledore shook his head and said, "Yes, I'm familiar with that potion. I will talk to Severus tonight and have him prepare it for you." Krista's heart sank. She didn't want him to talk to Severus about anything. She wished this were all a bad dream and that she would wake up in the infirmary, human again. Dumbledore looked at his wristwatch. "The morning is approaching quickly. You will have to sleep through this coming day. We'll have sleeping arrangements prepared for you," he said.

He stood up and she stood as well. "You should collect your things from the infirmary. By the time you get to your quarters, things should be set up for you," Dumbledore said, his pale blue eyes twinkling.

            Krista gave him another weak smile and turned to leave. Before she got to the door, she turned around and said, "Thank you sir."

            Dumbledore smiled warmly. "You're very welcome, Professor Trebaxus."

Once she'd visited the infirmary and collected the rest of her belongings, she proceeded into the dungeons and into her classroom. It was the first time she'd been inside her own classroom in several weeks. She dropped her things beside the door and walked over to her desk. All the work the students had done since she'd been away was piled in neat stacks. She saw that the other teachers had been keeping them busy. At least when she started teaching again they wouldn't be too far behind.

She moved on into her lodgings to find what Dumbledore had meant by "setting things up". On the floor beside her bed lay a wooden coffin. Krista looked at the box with great distaste. It was the last place she'd ever dreamt of sleeping. It didn't unsettle her so much; she'd seen many before. The thing that bothered her was the reality of the situation. Never again would she sleep the same.

She moved past the coffin and over to the mirror. Even though she knew her appearance must have changed it still startled her. Her long, brown hair seemed more silky and rich. Her already pale skin had become a smooth pearly color. She bared her teeth to reveal those classic pointed canines. The most obvious change though was her eyes. The dark brown orbs had a startling effect. They seemed wild and intense. She walked away from the mirror, pulling herself away from the strange reflection.

This is what she would be forever. That one thought went through her mind over and over. She looked at the candle on her bedside table. Fire was one sure way to kill a vampire. She could put an end to her own life and save herself from an eternity of suffering. But no; she could put the school back into danger if she and her mother's agreement backfired.

She thought of the sun. Natural light was another way to kill a vampire. She was not yet fully vampire. This would be her last chance to experience the sunrise. She looked at the clock on her wall. It was nearing dawn. Feeling a sudden urge to be out in the daylight, she walked out of her dungeon quarters and into the school. She reached the entry hall and pushed open the giant doors.

On the horizon peeked the beautiful sun, painting the sky shades of orange and pink. She sat down on the cold, stone steps and waited for the sun to rise. She sat perfectly still, watching it slowly climb. Finally, the gorgeous sphere was in full view. The birds were singing and the sky was clear; it was a beautiful morning. It was at that moment a tear rolled down Krista's cheek. It was the last time she ever cried.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Note from author: I've had several questions come up about the whole "seeing herself in the mirror" thing and I'm here to answer it! The idea that vampires can not see their reflections came from the author Bram Stoker who wrote Dracula. I am basing this character more so on Anne Rice's ideas. Anne Rice's vampires can see their reflections and are not repelled by crosses and such. Sorry for any confusion this has created!-----cranberry13 _

            Her eyes popped open as if she'd never slept at all. She lay there a moment before throwing off the heavy wooden lid of her new bed. All of the torches on the walls had been extinguished; even though the room was pitch black, her new abilities allowed her to see in the dark. She climbed out of the wooden box and stood up.

            Her head spun in dizziness. She was thirsty beyond belief. What she was thirsty for she could not have. She would have to ignore this new urgency. She located her want that was still in her robes' pocket. She said quietly, "incendio," and a ball of flame shot out. It hit one of the torches and the torch lit up. She moved into the classroom, lighting a few more torches. After the room was decently lit, she fell into her desk chair.

            On her desk was the work they'd done in the days past. She shuffled through a few. Even though she'd been absent for quite some time, it appeared as if they were still on schedule with their lessons. She owed a huge amount of gratitude to the teachers who'd filled in for her.

            At that moment she heard soft footsteps approaching from the hallway. The demon inside of her told her to get ready for an attack. She suppressed the urgent feeling to strike and remained seated. The door creaked open slowly. Standing in the doorway was Severus. In his hands was a vial. She forgot; he was supposed to bring her medicine.

            He stood in the doorway giving her that paralyzing stare. His face remained emotionless and his black eyes glittered. Feeling a sense of shame, she bowed her head and looked at the floor. He closed the door behind him and approached her desk. "I see that you've awakened," he said in a neutral voice. Still not having the courage to look at him, she continued to look at the floor.

            He sat the vial on her desk. The liquid within it was a deep red color. It reminded her all too much of blood. "Professor Dumbledore has told me everything that has happened," he said. She closed her eyes. Even though she knew he had to tell Severus she wished he hadn't. "Why?" he asked, a little more compassion in his voice. She remained silent, her eyes still closed. "Why did you do it? There must have been some other way." She shook her head and spoke, "There was no other way," in the flattest of tones.

            After another moment of silence passed between them, he asked, "You will be leaving at the end of term?" Krista simply nodded. He waited a moment before saying, "You don't have to leave. With the serum you can pass as human." Krista shook her head. "It was part of the agreement. I must comply," she said. "There must be someway around all of this," he said, almost pleadingly. "Look what I've become!" Krista shouted, jerking her head upward.

            She saw Severus recede at the sight of her wild vampire eyes, her pallid face, her pointed teeth. She sighed and said, "I am sorry." She bowed her head again, looking at the floor. Not knowing what to say, Severus said, "You will need to drink that soon. It will keep you human for twenty four hours. You will need to take it every evening." She nodded and said, "Thank you."

            He stood there, quiet, for a few moments. Finally, he said, "Good night, Professor Trebaxus." He turned on his heel and strode out of the room. Krista opened her mouth to call him back, to apologize, to say something, but he was already gone. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Why had she been so rude? She'd driven him away with her bitterness when he was the one person she wanted to be close to.

            She raised her head and looked at the potion vial. He'd said she'd need to drink it soon. Hesitantly, she picked up the vial. She put it to her lips and tipped the glass upward. She quickly drank the potion. It left a horrible taste in her mouth but her body grew warm and the great thirst she'd had relinquished.

            She set down the vial and watched the remains of the scarlet liquid drain to the bottom. She walked over to the mirror. Although she felt warm like a human she looked the same. She wished the potion worked for appearances too. She walked away from the mirror and sat back down at her desk.

            Now she had to decide what to do with the rest of the night. She had already slept and could sleep no more. She supposed after this night the serum would restore a normal sleep pattern. Still, she'd have to suffer through this night alone. She located a stack of un-graded papers and set to work on them. She hoped that as long as she kept herself busy, time would pass easier.

*****************************

            It was morning, at last. All night she'd been doing things to pass the long night hours. She'd graded papers, straightened the classroom, and even planned out the rest of the week. Now there was only an hour till classes started. She wouldn't go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She could no longer digest human food and she would feel most uneasy walking in front of the entire school, them knowing her for what she'd become.

            Walking out into the school wasn't her only anxiety. She was even nervous about her classes. She recalled how nervous she'd been on her first day of teaching. This nervousness was quite similar except for different reasons, of course. Time seemed to be moving faster now that she didn't want it to. She mentally cursed the wretched time.

            Finally, it was 8:00 AM. Her class would be arriving in any minute. She sat behind her desk, fiddling with papers, trying to look busy. She began hearing footsteps shuffling into the room but she did not look up. There were none of the usual, "Good mornings". No one even welcomed her back. Like she'd feared, rumors had been spread about her. Most likely, there would be no more "Good mornings".

            At last, when she was sure everyone was inside, she looked up at them. Their faces were filled with mixed emotions. Some looked at her with curiosity, some with blank stares, and some with sheer terror. She stood up slowly, thinking that if she moved suddenly she might frighten them. She felt overwhelmingly like an animal being gawked at behind a cage at a muggle zoo.

            She smiled, being sure not to show her teeth. "Good morning class," she said. The stared at her until finally some dared to say, "Good morning" in polite return. "I'm glad to be back teaching again. I see that your substitutes have been keeping you busy." She looked at the piles of papers on her desk. The students nodded, staring at her, unblinking. "Well that means that we're right on schedule."

            The students remained silent, not daring to move. They appeared as if they were all chiseled out of stone. She wanted to tell them all that had happened to her so maybe they'd understand. She wished they would all know that she would die before she would harm any of them. There was no appropriate way to do this though. Instead of pleading to them, she said, "I would like to begin class today by handing back these papers and then we will start the lesson."

*****************************

            Severus walked through the school's hallways, returning from dinner. He had not spoken to her since the previous night. She did not appear at any meal (though he supposed he knew the reason why) and he had not seen her in the halls. It was time for him to bring her serum to her. He walked into his classroom and went into his office. The potion he'd prepared earlier was sitting on his desk. He picked the vial up and carried it out of his room.

            They'd gotten off on a bad note the night before. He could understand why; he assumed that the transformation had caused a great amount of physical and mental stress on her part. He worried about her though; although she was never an overly cheerful person she seemed to be in a terribly dire mood.

            He reached her doorway and looked in. She was sitting at her desk, looking at the papers and occasionally scribbling something with her quill. She was both beautiful and terrifying; he immediately recalled those fierce eyes. They were hard to describe with words. They seemed to have some unnatural glow and the one word that came to mind was _intense_. She suddenly picked up that he was standing there and stopped writing. Surprised himself, he stopped gawking at her and walked into the classroom.

            She gave him a short smile and said, "Good afternoon." He returned with a smile of his own and replied, "Good afternoon." He set the vial on her desk. "Thank you," she said, fixating him with her intense brown eyes. He nodded curtly. Unsure if he should stay or go, he turned and began to leave. "They're all afraid of me," he heard her voice say.

            He turned around, glad she'd said something. "I'm sure they've all heard terrible rumors. It will all settle down before it's over with," he said. There was that word he feared, "over". Krista flinched slightly. It seemed to unsettle her as well. After a moment, she said, "I don't want to leave." His black eyes glittered. "I don't want you to either," he said. She sighed an overwhelmed sigh and closed her eyes. He walked over to her and embraced her for the first time since that Christmas day.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            Winter changed into Spring and Spring faded into Summer. Krista was amazed at how quickly the months had gone by. The day she would have to leave grew closer and closer. As that day came closer, she sank into greater fear and utter depression. Not only would she be spending eternity with her mother and her cohorts but she would also be spending it without Severus.

            Over the months, they had grown even closer. Every day they spent together and every evening he would bring the dreadful serum, but he would cheer her up by staying with her and talking to her. Very late into the night he often stayed and she enjoyed his company. Though it hurt her to know that she would only be leaving him in the month of June, she still wanted him by her side. He was the one person that brought her happiness.

            The students were still slightly apprehensive but they slowly warmed back up to her. They were still by no means as friendly as before but she had expected that they never would be again. By the closing of March there were no more nasty rumors flying around about her. There was nothing left to talk about once they all realized she wasn't going to suck their blood after all.

            Finally, the day before school ended came. She had given all of the students their final exams. Dumbledore said he was pleased with the results. They had their last class that day. Some students, with a little egging on by their buddies, worked up the courage to thank her for her class. She told them all how much she'd appreciated teaching their classes and she wished them all good luck for the next year.

            Night soon set and the rest of the school was in the Great Hall, celebrating the end of the year feast. Krista remained in her office. She had no need to eat human food anymore and she wasn't in the mood to be out amongst them all. She walked solemnly around her classroom. She would have to start packing soon. She had always loathed packing. This time though, she wouldn't need to pack too much. Where she was going there would be no need for mortal possessions.

            She walked from her classroom into her office and pulled out her trunk from underneath her old bed. She sat it on the bed and opened it. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at her chest of drawers. The drawers opened one by one and poured out their contents into the trunk, all of which landed neatly organized. Once everything was in the trunk, she looked around once more. All that was left were her wizarding supplies. She would leave them to the school; they were of no use to her anymore.

            She shut the suitcase and sat down on the bed. Just as soon as she'd sat down she stood back up. Someone was coming. It was probably Severus; he'd said he would come. She walked out into the classroom and she was surprised to see not Severus but three of her Gryffindor students, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

            Hermione looked at the other two, rolled her eyes, then walked up to her. "Good evening, professor," she said.

            "Good evening, Miss Granger," Krista replied. She smiled with great care so that she wouldn't bare her fangs. "Can I help you with something?"

            "Well, professor, Harry, Ron, and I just wanted to come by and personally thank you for all you've taught us this year. We all thought you were an excellent professor and that you deserved more praise than was given to you," she said.

            Harry joined Hermione's side and Ron followed suit. "We're going to miss you next year, professor," Harry said.

            Krista smiled warmly feeling a higher level of content. "Thank you all. This means a lot to me, you three coming here." The three students exchanged pleased smiles. She sighed and said, "It was a very awarding experience teaching your lot. If it were up to me, I would teach you all again next year."

            A moment of unease passed between them. She shouldn't have mentioned it at all. She and Dumbledore had agreed that they would try to keep as much of her ordeal secret as possible. She was sure that they were all wondering exactly what would become of her. She quickly added, "I want you three to promise me that you will do well next year,"

            Hermione's smile reappeared and she nodded enthusiastically. Ron and Harry looked at each other doubtfully but nodded all the same. Hearing footsteps approaching again, Krista looked to the doorway to see Severus walking in. He looked distastefully at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three of them seemed to tense up at his presence.

            "Hello, Severus," Krista said, still smiling. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione here were just bidding me farewell."

            "I see," he said in a flat tone, his glittering black eyes studying them carefully.

            "Perhaps we should be going," Hermione said quickly. Harry and Ron nodded. They each took turns shaking her hand and saying goodbye. She thanked them again for stopping by and then they were gone.

            Krista looked to Severus, who was now studying her with those piercing black eyes. "You really shouldn't scare off my students like that," she said sarcastically.

            He smirked and said, "I see you've cleaned out the room." Her smile faded. "Yes, I've spent the last few days cleaning up." He looked at her sympathetically. He should have been more careful choosing his words.

            "So close now. By this time tomorrow I will seal my fate," she said, looking off into nothing.

            Severus came closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't speak of such things. That is tomorrow, this is today." She smiled a weak, worried smile and placed her hand on top of his.

            Severus embraced her and stroked her long hair. He was at a loss for words. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her. He knew nothing he could say could change what was about to happen. Consequently, he felt the same way as she did. Tomorrow would be the worst day of his life. Why had life been so cruel to them? Just when they had been brought together (by fate it seemed) they were being pulled apart.

            She let go of him and smiled wearily. "So, was the feast good?"

            "As good as it ever is, I suppose," he said. "Of course, those wretched Gryffindors won the house cup again." Krista chuckled. As long as she'd known him, Severus had always strongly disliked the Gryffindors, though, he wasn't very fond of the other two houses either. He grew serious again and said, "You should have come."

            Krista shrugged. "There was really no need for me to go anyway."

            "The other professors were concerned about you," he added.

            She scoffed. "That's a surprise," she said, turning away from him.

            He put his hand on her arm and massaged it gently. "They really are concerned, you know. They worry about you," he said softly and calmly.

            She said nothing but he knew that she was brooding. She had the right to be angry; the whole of the school had been afraid of her. Their fears were silly and unreasonable. He knew the feeling of rejection and loneliness and supposed he'd feel the same way.

            She turned around and stared into his eyes. "It's getting late, shouldn't you be going to bed?"

            He shook his head. "No, I will stay with you till dawn."

            "But Severus, you need your sleep. I may get to sleep all day but you will not."

            He smirked. "I am much used to sleepless nights. Don't you worry."

            She smiled her beautiful smile and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He put his arms around her and they embraced once more.

****************************

            She spent the entire night with him, holding dearly onto every last moment. When dawn came, they both knew it was time for her to sleep. Though she felt as if she couldn't sleep at all, she nodded off almost immediately. Severus returned to his chambers and despite the sleepless night he'd just endured, he found he could not sleep. For the day they'd both dreaded had finally come and he was filled with sorrow and grief.

            That evening she was going to take a carriage to Hogsmeade and it was there that she would meet with her mother and leave forever. If she would let him, he would destroy the entire clan; he would even turn vampire himself, just to be with her. He'd thought about that possibility on several occasions. She always gave him the same answer though: she wouldn't let him waste his life. To him, he was wasting his life anyway. He couldn't see why he couldn't waste it with her.

            He stalked around the castle the entire day. Time was such a cruel thing to him—it always worked against his will. The day light seemed to fade faster than normal and before he knew it, it was dark.

            He walked quickly to the dungeons and headed for her room. He walked through the door and found she'd already risen. Her face seemed devoid of all color. She was walking around, rather aimlessly, her eyes darting around the room. They came to rest upon him and she tried to force a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

            "It's time," she said in a rather helpless voice.

            He nodded curtly and looked to the floor, trying to avoid those desperate eyes.

            "I guess we need to get your things outside," he said, still looking at the floor. She nodded this time and she stepped into her office.

            He followed her into the office and together, they levitated the trunk. Their wands pointed at the trunk, they walked out into the hall, up the stairs, and out into the foyer. Once out in the foyer, they met Dumbledore who was waiting for them patiently. "I've come to see you off, Miss Trebaxus," he said. Again, she forced that half grimace smile and Dumbledore joined them as they walked out the door.

            A carriage was waiting just below the stairs and they set her trunk in it. After the trunk was secure, Dumbledore addressed her again.

            "Tis a pity to see you go, Professor Trebaxus. Though this school's teachers are often of high caliber, you are no exception."

            "Thank you, sir," she said, looking to the ground.

            He smiled graciously and said, "I hope that wherever you go, you will do well." She looked at him and forced another smile. _He must be kidding me,_ she thought. She was a vampire now; nothing she could ever do would be good.

            "Well, I must be going. I believe that Severus is riding with you to Hogsmeade?" She and Severus both nodded. "Very good."

            As Severus was climbing into the carriage, Dumbledore moved closer to her and whispered something into her ear. "Don't worry about him. If your heart is true and you are faithful, then this won't be the last time that you cross paths. You will meet again." Krista looked at him, surprised. He smiled warmly, winking a bright blue eye, shook her hand, then walked back into the castle.

            Krista gathered her senses and climbed into the carriage. Once inside the carriage, it set off, driven by its invisible driver. They said nothing along the way. Instead of talking, Krista could think of nothing but Dumbledore's last words. Somehow, they had driven hope into her. Although she felt that there could be no happy ending and that there was no hope, she knew that Dumbledore hadn't said what he'd said simply to make her feel better. She knew that somehow, he may have some insight on the future. If she didn't give up hope, this wouldn't be their final goodbye.

            It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogsmeade. Severus helped her get the trunk out of the carriage. She looked around until she spotted the pub that her mother had specified they'd meet in. She turned back to Severus and looked him in the eyes. His face was distraught and sorrowful.

            "I guess this is goodbye," he said in a gloomy tone.

            Krista smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't say goodbye. We will see each other again,"

            His eyes met hers and he looked at her in wonder. Her mood had changed so much. She seemed so much more positive now. He wondered what could have changed her mind. Whatever it was, he couldn't doubt the look in her eyes. He knew that she was telling the truth when she said that sentence. It made him feel slightly better.

            She pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. When she released him from the kiss, she was still wearing that happy, truthful smile. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine."

            From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother standing in the entrance of the pub, watching her. She turned back to Severus and said, "I love you." She pointed her wand at her trunk and levitated it into the air. She looked at him one last time, longingly, then began walking. After taking a few steps, she stopped and turned back around. "Don't forget what I said!" she called. He looked at her, his face slightly less sorrowful now, and nodded. At last, she walked away.

            As she reached the doorway of the pub, he saw her give him one last reassuring smile. Her mother looked from her to him before they finally walked through the door. He stood watching the door for a few moments, hoping that she would come back out but she didn't. Finally, he climbed back into the carriage and began the ride back to the castle.

           He recalled their last words over and over in his mind. She had seemed so happy. Even though she was so optimistic, he couldn't help but be sorrowful. Even though she'd said that they'd meet again, he knew that it would be a long time before he saw her. Still, he wouldn't give up on her. He had to have faith in seeing her again. He smiled slightly and said, aloud, "I won't forget."


End file.
